


They Came From the Sky

by tomatopudding



Series: Redux [8]
Category: Bones (TV), Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Daleks have come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Came From the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Three months after "Effect and Cause" (October 2010). Doctor Who S4 finale

SECTION 7

They came from the sky, hundreds of metal creatures sending their mechanical battle cry into the peoples’ ears, cutting through distressed screams. It was complete chaos and all Emilié Harkness-Jones could do was watch. She knew about the Daleks, had learned of them during her Time Agency training, but they were supposed to be extinct, wiped out in the mythological Time War. Yet, here they were and she couldn’t do anything about it.

‘What are they?’ Seeley Booth asked, neck craning as he watched their descent.

All around, everyone was doing the same thing. Hodgins was surrounded by a cluster of people: Zack Addy, Jack Hodgins, Angela Montenegro, Temperance Brennan, Lance Sweets, Camille Saroyan and Emmy.

‘Aliens,’ Hodgins replied with undisguised glee.

‘I know they’re aliens,’ Booth shot back -- he had known about aliens for years already, ‘but what are they?’

‘We never came across them while I was at Torchwood,’ Brennan added.

Ever since Emmy and Lance’s little jaunt into the past, the entire Jeffersonian team had been brought into the know about Torchwood, aliens and UNIT, of which Emmy was the FBI liaison. Which meant that she was in control in this situation.

‘They’re called Daleks,’ she informed them through gritted teeth as they turned to her, noticing that some of the other Jeffersonian employees that were scattered around had moved their attention to her as well, ‘Of course you didn’t encounter them before. They’re supposed to be extinct.’

The Daleks seemed to be scanning them for something, eyestalks moving back and forth along the crowd, all the while shouting in their mechanical voices.

‘DO NOT MOVE HU-MANS! YOU ARE NOW PRI-SON-ERS OF THE DA-LEKS!’

Of course, someone had to move. He was young, fresh-faced and new. One of the interns from the Egyptology department and an acquaintance of Lance’s. His name was Gerald and he and his girlfriend had joined Emmy and Lance for dinner just a few nights ago. He was obviously panicking and would have run away if he had been given a chance. As it was, he had only taken a few steps before it happened.

‘EX-TER-MI-NATE!’

Emmy knew what would happen next, they had learned all about it. The Dalek’s beam his Gerald in the chest and the man glowed with ethereal light, the bones of his skeleton visible for a brief moment before he collapsed to the ground. Then, all hell broke loose.

____________

It seemed like hours had passed in a matter of minutes. They were hiding, squashed together behind a car in upper level of the staff parking garage. Emmy had retrieved her stash of Time Agency weapons that she kept in Lance’s office at the Jeffersonian and was currently fiddling with something on her wrist strap. She looked like a madwoman, covered head to toe in modern and futuristic guns of every kind. She had as of yet been unable to contact anyone at Torchwood or UNIT, so she assumed that they had their hands full already. This, unfortunately, left her quite alone despite the presence of her friends and boyfriend. She was unwilling to allow them to risk their lives.

They could hear the Daleks making their way up through the levels of the parking garage, exterminating anyone they encountered. Behind the car, things were tense. Booth and Brennan were sitting hand in hand and shoulder to shoulder, Lance was crouching with his arms wrapped around himself, Cam and Angela clung to each other and Hodgins had a protective arm around Zack’s shoulders. They were all watching Emmy closely as she finished with whatever it was she was doing to her wrist strap.

The Daleks were close now and Emmy sighed, shutting the cover of her strap with a soft click before removing it and passing it to Lance. He took it, wide-eyed.

‘No,’ he murmured.

Emmy gave him a sad smile, ‘I’ve got to try. Give that to my father, would you?’

With that, Emmy went around and gave each one of her friends a peck on the cheek, finally reaching for Lance to give him a heated kiss. She rested her forehead on him for a brief moment before pulling back. A manic grin came over her face as she stood, revealing their hiding place to the approaching Daleks.

None of her weapons did much good, although she did manage to destroy one or two Dalek eyestalks before running out of ammunition. There were still plenty of Daleks left and they trundled slowly towards her.

‘NOW,’ said the one in the lead, ‘YOU DIE! EX-TER-MI-NATE!’

Then...nothing. No shots were fired.

‘RE-TREAT!’ the Dalek leader commanded, ‘RE-TREAT!’

Before they could go anywhere, however, every single Dalek exploded, scattering debris everywhere. Emmy felt a piece embed itself in her arm where it was thrown protectively over her face.

Emmy’s wrist strap beeped and she grabbed it from Lance’s hand as the rest of the Jeffersonian team stood up to stare at the Dalek rubble.

‘Father?’ Emmy asked insistently, flipping the strap open. A hologram of Captain Jack Harkness appeared, grinning wildly.

‘Saved the day, have you?’ Emmy laughed.

Jack chuckled, ‘Same as always.’

Despite all the losses of that day, when Earth’s sky had once more returned to its usual state, devoid of any planets, the Jeffersonian team couldn’t help but rejoice at their survival. It would take several months to clean up the mess left by all of the exploding Daleks, but it was worth it just for being alive.


End file.
